


У смерти твои глаза

by Ker_Ri, WTF_Kings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Джек просто хотел отдохнуть, но не сложилось





	

**Название:** У смерти твои глаза  
**Задание:** Свидание со смертью  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** мини, 2061 слово  
**Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/r2rENdE.jpg), Баки Барнс (Зимний Солдат)  
**Категория:** джен, упоминание слэша  
**Жанр:** драма, экшн  
**Рейтинг:** R (за мат и драку)  
**Краткое содержание:** Джек просто хотел отдохнуть, но не сложилось  
**Размещение:** после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "У смерти твои глаза"

Джек всего лишь хотел провести ночь в клубе, который открылся месяц назад и в котором ни ему, ни Джозефу не задавали лишних вопросов. Сайлас, разумеется, знал, какие места посещал принц, но милая Клаудия никогда не отказывала в прикрытии. А нового телохранителя, которого приставил Сайлас к Джеку, можно было оставить на первом этаже, а самому удалиться на второй, в приватную комнату, где обычно ждал Джозеф.

Ночь выдалась теплой, и Джек накинул сверху только пиджак, улыбнулся зеркалу в предвкушении свидания, куда теперь, после выпуска из военной Академии, так редко удавалось выбраться: Сайлас навесил множество обязанностей – скучную рутину, словно достойных принца дел не находилось.

Телохранитель – Рик Морроу – ждал за дверью. Джеку казалось, что Сайлас нарочно подбирал самого угрюмого и несговорчивого типа на эту должность. На Морроу не действовала обычная обходительность Джека, он смотрел на принца акульим взглядом и – наверняка – улыбался про себя на все попытки добиться симпатии. 

Джек спустился на парковку, сел на заднее сидение джипа и проговорил водителю адрес клуба. Морроу следовало занять свободное место спереди. Но тот неожиданно устроился рядом с Джеком. Как только дверца за ним захлопнулась, джип тронулся с места.

– Остановите. – Джек старался говорить спокойно: не хотелось начинать приятный вечер с глупой перебранки. – Вы не могли бы пересесть, я, знаете ли...

– Мы еще долго не остановимся, – перебил его Морроу. – Устраивайтесь поудобнее, вас ждет нелегкая ночь.

Джек знал, конечно же, знал, что так бывает. Родственников влиятельных людей похищают – ради выкупа ли, ради сделок. Похищают убийцы, насильники, террористы. Морроу мог оказаться кем угодно. В кровь хлынул адреналин, перед глазами замелькали все возможные исходы, все советы, которым должен был следовать принц в подобных ситуациях. Хотелось пойти наперекор всему – и врезать по белоснежной хищной улыбке и попытаться выпрыгнуть из машины. Джек сделал глубокий вдох и потянулся к карману пиджака.

– Если ищете телефон, то он у меня, – сказал Морроу. – Не дергайтесь. Если сделаете так, как мы скажем, все будет в порядке. Двери заблокированы, кстати.

Ну, вот и все – если и оставалась надежда, что Джек понял что-то не так, то она растворилась в хрипловатом довольном тоне.

– Это проверка от Сайласа? – отчаянная попытка дать происходящему не столь жуткое объяснение самому показалась смешной.

– Скорее для, – ответил Морроу, – для Сайласа.

– Чего вы хотите от короля? – Похоже, за вопросы его бить не собирались.

– Мы приедем, и вы прочтете перед камерой подробные условия сделки. А сейчас посидите тихо. И, пожалуйста, не причиняйте себе вред. 

Джек знал, что дерется неплохо, в Академии научили, он был одним из лучших на курсе, но против Морроу он – видел, чуял, даже по одной его походке, – не выстоит.

– Вот и молодец, – кивнул Морроу, – пара синяков придаст, конечно, убедительности, но нанесение повреждений оставим на крайний случай.

Дальнейшее походило на сон. Дурной, в котором спотыкаешься на каждом шагу, а цель уносится все дальше и дальше. 

«С тобой может случиться все, что угодно, – часто повторял Сайлас. – Ты наследник, ты обязан быть осторожным». Слова его отдавались только раздражением. Подумалось: какая ирония – Сайлас своими руками толкнул принца к этому «что угодно».

Ехали они до самого рассвета на приличной скорости. «Где-то сейчас должны начать беспокоиться, куда я запропастился, и почему Морроу не доложил Сайласу, где я», – Джек начал просчитывать, как ему лучше поступить. Может быть, службе безопасности удастся отследить путь машины хотя бы до последней камеры видеонаблюдения. Если бы получилось добраться до телефона и включить его, передать сигнал...

Еще полдня они тряслись по ухабам, останавливаясь, только чтобы отлить. Морроу протянул Джеку шоколадный батончик и бутылку воды, сказал:

– Продолжайте в том же духе и молитесь, чтобы ваш отец принял верное решение. Вы же тут все набожные, вдруг поможет.

«Иди нахер», – единственный достойный ответ, который пришел на ум, поэтому Джек промолчал.

К вечеру водитель остановил джип у окраины леса, и около получаса они шли по его границе, пока не оказались возле заброшенного поселка, состоявшего из дюжины полуразвалившихся домов. К двери одного из них Морроу и подтолкнул Джека.

– Солдат совсем разбушевался. – Один из похитителей встал и поприветствовал Морроу кивком.

– Давно не замораживали, – ответил тот. – Отведи-ка принца за наши кулисы и подготовь к выступлению.

Джека усадили на стул, связали сзади руки и положили на стол бумагу с текстом, который, видимо, ему предстояло прочесть на установленную впереди камеру. В комнате окна были закрыты ставнями, сквозь которые слабо просачивался солнечный свет. Освещение шло, в основном, от мощного фонаря.

– Сайлас не захотел договориться с нами по-хорошему, – сказал Морроу. – Уверен, вы сможете изменить его мнение.

Джек пробежался глазами по строчкам: похитители требовали, чтобы король рассекретил место добычи вибраниума – одно из двух на земле. Захотелось спросить, что, неужто принц Ваканды оказался им не по зубам. От унижения, от понимания, что сам-то Джек оказался очень даже по зубам, в глазах защипало. А еще унизительней было понимание, что наследный принц до сих пор не знал ничего про вибраниум, добывавшийся на территории Гильбоа. Видимо, Сайлас еще худшего мнения о Джеке, чем можно было предположить. Мысль о том, каким пыткам Джека подвергли бы в противном случае, он отмел.

«Мы знаем, что тебе не доверяют ничего серьезного, – читалось в глазах Морроу, – но на роль жертвенного агнца ты сгодишься».

«Не нервировать, слушать, запоминать», – следовать советам получалось с трудом. Вальяжность, уверенность Морроу бесила невероятно. И бился пульсом страх – но как-то подспудно, будто происходящее – все еще дурной розыгрыш.

– Читайте. – Морроу нажал кнопку записи.

– Нет. – Джек сам не понял, почему так ответил.

– Мы можем и сами зачитать. – В голосе Морроу послышались ласковые нотки. – А потом снять твое подпорченное смазливое личико. Еще долго никому отсосать не сможешь.

А вот это он зря. Джека прошибли холодный пот и яркая болезненная ненависть.

– Нахер, – выдавил он. И почувствовал вспышку боли: быстрым, едва заметным движением Морроу расшиб ему губы.

Из-за двери послышались раздраженные голоса. Что именно говорили, Джек не разобрал, но Морроу нахмурился, сказал:

– Посиди, подумай, тебя же учили, – выключил свет и вышел из комнаты.

Снова громко заспорили, потом дверь приоткрылась, и до Джека донеслись обрывки разговора:

– ...а пусть зайдет, парень обосрется со страху, я когда в первый раз увидел...

– ...рот закрой...

– ...под чью ответственность...

– ...вдруг успокоится...

– ...навязали непонятно зачем...

Потом голоса стали глуше, и Джек просидел, по внутренним ощущениям, с полчаса, когда в комнату снова зашли. Вошедший включил фонарь, и Джек разглядел черную форму, маску и – что за хрень? – металлическую руку. Человек – ну не робот же? – обошел стул, остановился перед Джеком и присел на корточки. Он казался опаснее, смертоноснее всех похитителей, что Джек видел, вместе взятых. А от взгляда в его глаза тело прошило страхом. Человек потянулся металлической рукой к лицу, и когда пальцы коснулись кожи, Джек едва не заорал. Наверное, сейчас он был готов зачитать что угодно, вот только голос сел. Пальцы продолжали гладить кожу, и Джек попытался задрать голову, отодвинуться, стул под ним зашатался, чуть было не опрокинулся, но его удержали второй рукой.

– Перестань, – получилось, наконец, прошептать. – На трогай, отвали. – С каждым словом голос креп, но все равно срывался.

Ублюдки же не могли вот этого послать насиловать принца. Или могли. Надо было сразу прочесть, все равно никакого толку же в отказе, блядь, сука, блядь, идиот. Уж лучше сдохнуть. Металлические пальцы сползли на горло, остановились на груди. А потом человек затрясся, пластины на его руке заскрежетали.

– Оста... – заорал Джек, но ладонь зажала ему рот. Человеческая, теплая.

А потом через маску послышалось бормотание, Джек не разобрал ни слова. Его затрясло, в единое мгновение стало отчетливо ясно: все вокруг не было сном, все вокруг происходило именно с ним.

– Ты чего здесь творишь, Солдат? – Когда в комнату ворвался Морроу, Джек почти ощутил благодарность.

– Брок, я был уверен, что он в другом доме. Я оставил его... – В комнату вошли еще двое похитителей.

– Давно током не били? – спросил Морроу, доставая дубинку и направляя ее на Солдата. – Вставай, пошел.

Джек не сразу понял, что произошло. Несколько секунд – и три тела оказались на полу. Только Солдат стоял на ногах и рассматривал свои руки, потом потряс головой, словно не понимая, что сделал. Он болен, он опасен, и теперь Джеку некому помочь – пронеслась обреченная мысль.

– Мы должны идти, – донесся глухой голос из-под маски. Солдат развязал веревки на запястьях Джека и потащил его к выходу. Снаружи почти стемнело, отгорал закат, но Солдат, похоже, направлялся к лесу – туда, откуда они приехали. Они прошли пару сотен фунтов и остановились.

– Я помогу, и ты тоже поможешь, – сказал Солдат, и Джек передумал кричать. Возможно, он совершал ошибку.

– Какого хрена происходит? – спросил он и попытался выдернуть руку из железной хватки. Солдат разжал пальцы, и Джеку показалось, что тот сам не знает ответа: взгляд у него был потерянным. Солдат снова невнятно заговорил в маску, а потом стянул ее – и Джек пошатнулся, едва не упал. Если это не сон, то что же тогда?

– Ты должен предупредить Стива, – тихо, быстро проговорил Солдат. – ГИДРА хочет его убить, ты должен его защитить.

Джек пялился на свое собственное отражение и не мог осмыслить ни слова. Солдат нахмурился, взял Джека за локоть, встряхнул.

– Ты не можешь его подвести.

– К-кого?

– Стива. Стива Роджерса. Пожалуйста, расскажи ему о ГИДРе, она везде. Пожалуйста, Баки. Вот, возьми. – Солдат всунул Джеку в руку пистолет и потянул за собой. Они достигли леса, и за их спинами послышались крики. Несколько минут Джек бежал, стараясь угнаться за Солдатом. Потом тот внезапно затормозил, рухнул на колени и принялся раскачиваться. На лице его снова была маска, но Джек разобрал в его бормотании слова: «наказание» и «не помню».

– Давай, нас догонят. – Джек попытался поднять Солдата на ноги, и тот встал, принялся оглядываться.

– Нам туда. – Джек махнул рукой туда, где, если не отогнали, должен находиться джип.

– Баки, – снова повторил Солдат, – я неисправен. Предупреди Стива. Пообещай, что предупредишь, пообещай, поо...

– Меня зовут Джек, я обещаю, побежали, ну.

И они побежали.

Им удалось добраться до джипа, когда Солдат снова остановился. Джек открыл дверцу машины, положил пистолет, нашарил фонарик в бардачке, обернулся: Солдат не шевелился.

– Садись, – сказал Джек, взял Солдата за правую руку и потянул к машине. Без толку: как будто пытаешься сдвинуть скалу с места.

– Ты не куратор, – произнес Солдат и высвободил запястье. – Я подчиняюсь куратору. Я оружие. – Моргнул и замолчал. Джек направил на него свет фонаря. Солдат смотрел перед собой мертвенным, пустым взглядом. Он не шевелился, и только сузившиеся от света зрачки выдавали, что нет же – конечно, он живой человек.

– Поехали со мной, тебя защитят, я лично... – зашептал Джек. Он вдруг почувствовал, как саднят разбитые губы.

– Меня должны починить, – перебил его Солдат. – Я не помню... Я должен вернуться. Порядок и наказание.

Слева от них послышался шорох, и Солдат втолкнул Джека в машину. Хлопок двери, потом выстрел, другой, треск веток – и повисла тишина. Джек дрожащими руками открыл дверцу, сжал пистолет в одной руке, а фонарь в другой. Включить его снова он не решился. Сделал несколько шагов от машины, прислушался – все та же тишина, лишь шумела листва от слабого ветра.  
Над головой вскрикнула птица, и Джек пригнулся к земле, полежал недолго, встал и полез обратно в машину. Мысль о том, что жертва Солдата, очевидно, пошедшего против своих, не должна быть напрасной, не утешала: Джек чувствовал себя трусом, удирающим с поля боя.  
Только бы Солдат выжил.

Шины противно захрустели по сваленным на обочине веткам, призраками метнулись за окнами стволы деревьев, за каждым мог кто-то прятаться. Джек сцепил зубы, выехал на дорогу, переключил передачу и утопил педаль газа в пол. Джип слегка подбросило вверх, но потом движение выровнялось. 

Путь до ближайшего города, где ловила сеть и удалось связаться с Сайласом, занял три часа. В столицу – уже в сопровождении охраны – получилось вернуться к вечеру следующего дня. Полночи ушло на расспросы, и к концу Джек чувствовал, что если сейчас не ляжет на кровать, то заснет прямо над столом. Группа бойцов из подразделения службы безопасности, к тому времени достигшая места, где держали принца, обнаружила только пустые дома. Ни трупов, ни отпечатков, ни следов крови. Джек выслушал последний доклад и направился в спальню.

Снился ему глубокий темный колодец, на дне которого лежал то ли он сам, то ли Солдат.

«Может быть, я не проснулся», – подумал утром Джек. Все газетные заголовки, все новостные выпуски были посвящены двум событиям: Геф объявил Гильбоа войну, а на Нью-Йорк напали инопланетяне. Этих новостей вполне хватало, чтобы решить, что либо мир, либо сам Джек сошел с ума – или не выплыл из вчерашнего кошмара, но была еще и третья причина, из-за которой ногти до боли впились в ладонь. Поняв, что не проснется, Джек рассмеялся, до слез в глазах: он увидел результаты поиска информации, которую запросил накануне, по именам: «Стив Роджерс», «Баки» и «ГИДРА».

«Я задолжал тебе, да, Баки Барнс?» – отражение не ответило. «И не я один». И, может быть, сейчас Джек впервые в жизни почувствовал, что должен и хочет сделать что-нибудь стоящее. По долгам надо платить. Джек кивнул зеркалу, поправил галстук и направился к кабинету Сайласа: предстояла непростая задача – доказать, почему никому нельзя доверять и почему необходим дружественный визит наследного принца Гильбоа в Штаты. Но Джек знал, что справится. В конце концов, он обещал.


End file.
